Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Episode List
by matthew.lasalvia
Summary: The following is a list of the episodes in the first season (26 episodes) of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Let me know what you guys think the review section. Consider this a story pitch for a story that isn't yet written but will be written later.


The following is a list of the episodes in the first season (26 episodes) of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Let me know what you guys think the review section.

 **Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man**

 **Season 1:**

Fantastic Mr. Chameleon

 **Logline** : When an imposter causes the Fantastic Four to attack Spider-Man, he must figure out who is posing as him before he is sent to prison.

The Vulture's Prey

 **Logline** : When a thief called "Vulture" steals weapons from a lot of big companies, Spider-Man must put an end to his misdeeds before he hurts people.

Day of the Octopus

 **Logline** : When Spider-Man finds Doctor Octopus' hide out thanks to Vulture, Doc Ock must defeat him before he discovers his plans and reveals his secret identity.

The Sandman Cometh

 **Logline** : When Flint Marko turns into the Sandman and attacks Spider-Man out of revenge, Spider-Man must defeat him before he destroys him and all of Manhattan.

Doomsday

 **Logline** : When Doctor Doom kidnaps the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man must travel Doctor Doom's castle in Latveria and rescue the Fantastic Four before Doctor Doom kills them.

The Lizard's Den

 **Logline** : When Lizard kidnaps Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds, and Michelle Jones must rescue them before he eats them alive.

Code of Honor

 **Logline** : When Scorcher attacks Norman Osborn and the entirety of Oscorp, Spider-Man must defeat him before he destroys, Norman Osborn, Oscorp, and all the Oscorp employees.

Towers in the Sky

 **Logline** : When a creature called "Batwing" starts kidnapping people all over New York City, Spider-Man must defeat him and rescue the hostages before Batwing eats them.

Vulture's Return

 **Logline** : When Vulture returns to claim his revenge on Spider-Man, he must defeat him before he kills him and ruins Peter Parker's date with Betty Brant.

Do Robot's Dream of Electric Spider's

 **Logline:** When Steve Petty and Doctor Octopus creates a super smart robot called "The Living Brain" to destroy Spider-Man, he must stop him before he does.

The Girl Called Electro

 **Logline:** When Electro Kidnaps Aunt May, Spider-Man must rescue Aunt May before Electro kills her and takes over the entire city with her newfound electrical power.

Love Spell

 **Logline:** When the Human Torch's new girlfriend is a villain called "Wizard", Spider-Man and the Human Torch must prevent her from stealing the Fantastic Four secrets.

Tagged

 **Logline:** When Electro and Batwing steals classified from Stark Industries, Spider-Man and Iron Man must prevent the information from getting into the hands of Doctor Octopus.

Enforcement

 **Logline:** When the Big Man and his Enforcers start smuggling weapons to local supervillains, Spider-Man and Daredevil must prevent them before a lot of people die.

Mr. Goblin

 **Logline:** When the Headsman and the Enforcers are hired to kill Spider-Man, he must team up with Captain America to defeat him before they kill him.

Call of the Lizard

 **Logline:** When the Lizard's wife asks Spider-Man to cure her husband, Spider-Man teams up with Batwing to capture him before he hurts a lot of people.

The Point of No Return

 **Logline:** When Doctor Octopus kidnaps Betty Brant and her brother, Spider-Man must save them and defeat Doc Ock before he destroys them and the entire city.

Electric Love

 **Logline** : When Electro and her new boyfriend Eel steal New York City's electricity, Spider-Man and Bluebird team up to stop them before they destroy the city.

Size Doesn't Matter

 **Logline:** When Vulture and the Scarlet Beetle shrink New York City, Spider-Man and Bluebird team up with Ant-Man and Wasp so they don't shrink anymore cities.

Consequences

 **Logline:** When Black Knight attacks the Archduke and Princess Ksavia, Spider-Man and Bluebird team up with the Human Torch to defeat him before he kills them.

Mysterious Circumstances

 **Logline:** When Mysterio ruins Spider-Man's reputation as a superhero, Spider-Man must prove that Mysterio is a supervillain before he is kicked out of New York City.

Green with Anger

 **Logline:** When the Green Goblin attacks New York City, Spider-Man and the Hulk must team up to defeat him before he kills a lot of people.

The Tale of Mary Jane

 **Logline:** When the Radioactive Man Attacks Avengers Tower, Spider-Man must team up with Black Widow and Hawkeye to take him down before the tower is destroyed.

Hunting Ground

 **Logline:** When Kraven the Hunter kidnaps Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man must rescue MJ and escape Kraven's jungle death trap arena before he kills them.

Strange Tales

 **Logline:** When Baron Mordo kidnaps Spider-Man as a sacrifice for Dormammu, Doctor Strange and Wong must enter the Dark Dimension to save him before he dies.

The Sinister Six

 **Logline:** When the Vulture, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Electro, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter team up to kill Spider-Man, Spider-Man must defeat them before they kill him.


End file.
